Dragòn Herido
by MagyKal
Summary: SPOILERS LIBRO 6 Y SLASH LEVE!, Despues de que Draco perdiò lo unico que tenìa, no encontrò razòn para luchar por su vida, hasta que alguien aparece en ella ....


**AVISO: SPOILERS DEL LIBRO SEIS. LEVE SLASH.QUIEN AVISA, NO ES TRAIDOR.**

**Dragon Herido  
By: MagyKal**

_-----  
Pues yo quiero desnudar  
Mi alma de tinieblas ya  
Pues yo quiero despertar  
Y saber por qué amar  
Ahogar la locura es como intentar  
Tapar y ocultar con un dedo el Sol  
Parir pensamientos es como vaciar  
Sólo con mis manos el mar  
-----_

Plop, plop.

Mi único amigo: El sonido de una gota de agua cayendo

Plop, plop.

Mi peor enemigo... Esas voces, que me persiguen hasta en sueños, que me gritan, me desgarran...

'¡Asesino!. ¡Asesino!'

Ya no se si estoy dormido o despierto. Una tortura. Tengo frío, hambre...

Y les escucho gritarme '!Asesino!. ¡Asesino!'. Estoy condenado a pasar así el resto de la eternidad. Oír esas malditas voces, que cuando se callaban, era para luego gritarme más fuerte... Creo que algún día van a venir a tocarme, a hacerme pagar por lo que hice...

Plop, plop.

Es mi única amiga. La única... La única que me recuerda día a día que estoy vivo

La sigo con la mirada...cada una primero se forma un pequeño charco en el techo, y luego...

¡PLOP!

Cae...así pasa... en lo mas alto, y de repente sin mas ni mas se cae a la inmundicia del suelo de un calabozo, solo puedo mover mis ojos, no tengo fuerzas...

Quisiera poder limpiarme la herida en mi mano derecha, que creo que ya ni tengo, pero aun me arde 'asesino, eres un asesino, no mereces vivir, tu deberías estar muerto y no el'

¡Cállate, no hables, tú no eres real, no existes!

Plop, plop.

Mi cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro lo mas rápido que puedo, tratando de ahuyentar las voces, no, no me griten, no... No soy un asesino

Yo lo mate

Por mi culpa está muerto.

...se fueron...pero volverán... yo lo se...volverán... siempre lo hacen... vuelven a atormentarme, a hacerme pagar...

Plop, plop.

El agua...es pura...algo parecido a una sonrisa se me escapa

Voltee hacia la pequeña rendija que me hace diferenciar el día de la noche...rayo de luz...desvío la mirada...me lastima...

"¡ASESINO!. ¡LO MATASTE!. ¡FUISTE TÚ!. ¡COBARDE!"

Cada vez más fuerte, me tapo los oídos, cierro los ojos pero siguen ahí. La luz que se cuela parece querer matarme, dejarme ciego, el frío se cuela por cada poro de mi piel, cubierta por escasa y delgada tela... '¡Asesino!. ¡Asesino!'

No soy ni siquiera capaz de sentir, de pensar, de vivir...

Plop, plop

Tengo frío. Estoy volviéndome loco... estoy... estoy muerto, aunque quiera negarlo... debe ser... estoy muerto... lo se...estoy muerto...en cualquier momento los gusanos empezarán a terminar con esta prisión que llamé cuerpo, pero no, los muertos no lloran, y yo estoy llorando.

'Draco'... ¿que?... esa voz... 'Draco' ¿quien es Draco?...no lo se...cierro los ojos...quiero dormir...'Draco, Hijo'... ¿mamá?...mamá me contaba cuentos para dormir, si cuando era niño lo hacía, me hacían olvidar. Es mi madre... yo soy Draco... si, soy Draco Mal...

'Asesino, asesino, asesino'

Plop, plop.

¡NO!... no, vete... ¡vete! no me quites mi cordura, no me robes mi alma ¡vete!

'asesino, asesino, asesino'... Me recargo en la pared fría, húmeda, mohosa, y lloro mas fuerte, váyanse, VAYANSE...no soy un asesino... sus ojos...me están viendo, me están acusando...la oficina... la varita... la luz verde...

'asesino, asesino, asesino'

¿Estoy vivo? vivo. Vivo o muerto... ¿tengo alma¿Tengo corazón? tengo... no, no tengo nada

Plop, plop

Mi siento, ni vivo. Solo frío. Frío. Estoy vacío. '¡Asesino¡Asesino!'. Sigo llorando "YO NO FUI, NO LO HICE". Oigo el eco de mi grito. Me convence por un momento. Últimamente el eco es lo único que me convence

Y todo empezó... porque le quite la vida a el... y corrí, y llegue aquí, y me encerró... me encerró por no ser lo suficientemente bueno... ¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para algo? porque lo mate y no le sirvió. Me arriesgue y ahora...

'Es cierto, tu lo mataste, asesino... no mereces vivir, tu deberías morir en lugar de el'. Morir. Si, morir... quiero eso. Dormir profundamente... Sin gritos, sin quejas, sin que nadie me...

Plop, plop.

El sol... me lastima... intento levantar mi mano para protegerme, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado débil...

Yo lo mate...no puedo quitar la imagen de su cuerpo, de sus ojos sin vida, el ...el me trataba bien, me ofreció cuidarme...a mama y a mí... mama... quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, de mi prisión, y verte, saber que estás bien...

Me estoy quedando dormido otra vez... No quiero dormir, porque se que los voy a volver a ver, a ellos, a esa inquisición, gritándome lo que hice, a todos ellos que se que conozco, pero que no puedo recordar... Me dejo caer sobre el suelo de piedra. Me golpeo la cabeza y me duele. Bien. Me duele. Aun vivo. Aun siento.

Plop, plop.

Sangre. Otra herida mas. Me abrazo a mi mismo llorando como un niño. Y siento que los parpados me caen...

"¡Asesino¡Asesino!"

¡NO!. ¡NO PUEDO DORMIR!. ¡CALLATE!. ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!. ¡NO LO MATE!. ¡NO FUI YO!. ¡NO ERES REAL!. ¡NO LO ERES! Y esa es la realidad. Estoy solo... Vivo encerrado en esta jaula de huesos... Esta prisión... oigo gritos, oigo gritos... YA, DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME... pero no se van, oigo nombres, oigo palabras... '¡Asesino!' ¡YA CALLATE!

Mas gritos. Mas luz...alguien abrió la puerta que llevaba años sin abrirse

¿Quien es?... Una silueta... Gritos afuera... llanto... ¿llanto?

Me lastima la luz

-Harry no vas a creer lo que encontré- Dice la persona que entró... ¿Quien es?...se que la conozco, no se de donde... Intento levantarme, quiero irme...y la puerta está abierta, puedo hacerlo...pero no tengo fuerzas, y la luz me lastima, no puedo.

Plop, plop.

El agua. sigue cayendo, sigue lloviendo... tal vez por fin me maten, si, por favor ¡Que me maten! Estoy empezando a perder la conciencia, el olor a comida pútrida se hace presente otra vez, después de años, vuelvo a olerlo... recuerdos... algo pasa... algo se fue...

¿Sigues allí?... No soy un asesino... No lo soy... 'Si lo eres Draco, eres asesino, tu lo mataste' ¡NO!... No es cierto, no fui yo ¡NO FUI!

¿Draco?... Ese soy yo, creo que si. "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" estas voces... estas voces... yo las conozco. Harry. ¿Quien es Harry? Lo he visto, lo he... "Hermione ve, yo me encargo. Ve con Remus. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Algo plateado. Una especie de animal. Y el frío disminuye. La luz me ciega. Es de noche y la luz es plateada.

Plop, plop.

Estoy temblando "¡ASESINO!. ¡ASESINO!" los oigo mas fuerte que nunca. YO NO SOY UN ASESINO! NO LO SOY, DEJAME, DEJAME EN PAZ! grito con toda mi fuerza, llorando, convulsionándome, rodando sobre mi mismo...

Pasos. Pasos que se acercan. Algo me toca. LO SABIA! PUEDEN TOCARME!... ALEJATE! ALEJATE DE MI, NO ME LLEVES A NINGUN LADO!

"Malfoy... Malfoy calma, yo..." Malfoy? Ah si, yo. Ese soy yo. Draco Malfoy.

Abro los ojos. Unos ojos verdes... verdes... Saco fuerza de no se donde y subo mis brazos hasta aferrarme a esa persona, de repente todo vuelve, mi padre, mi madre, esa noche, Dumbledore... Y él.

Plop, plop.

-Potter...- Le susurro entre asustado y desesperado, el es uno de los que me grita, recuerdo esa mirada acusándome... él es la voz que gritó en el bosque, siento como me levanta poco a poco, no hay ninguna fuerza en mi cuerpo. El calor regresa un poco a mi... pero aun los oigo tenues, alejados, pero siguen ahí 'asesino, asesino, asesino' me susurran -Diles que se vayan, diles que yo no soy un asesino- Le digo con toda la fuerza que logro conseguir, quiero que se vayan, el puede hacer que se vayan... El me puede regresar a la vida -Sacalos de aquí

No responde. No me dice nada. Veo que desenvuelve algo y me lo pone en las manos.. "Come". Come... ¿Comer?. ¿Que...?. ¿Eso se come? Lo pruebo y sabe dulce y amargo a la vez. El calor invade cada miembro de mi cuerpo... Chocolate.

Pero aun les oigo, aun sus voces... "ASESINO! LO MATASTE!" cierro los ojos y lloro "POTTER NO SOY NINGUN ASESINO. CALLATE, CALLATE Y DEJA DE ATORMENTARME!" trato de pegarle, pero estoy demasiado débil. Me vuelvo a caer, pero el me sostiene por la cintura con fuerza "No he dicho nada, Malfoy, nunca te he llamado asesino".

Plop, plop.

Silencio

Parpadee, aun llorando, y enterré mi cara en su hombro. Ahora llorando más fuertemente.

"Entonces... entonces hazles callar, hay voces aquí. Potter, ayúdame, dame... dame la paz... Pues busco... Busco y no encuentro... el camino de vuelta a vivir... Los oigo, Potter, me culpan de asesinato, me buscan para hacerme pagar..." comencé a temblar y me aferre a el como no me había aferrado a nada. Era el... mi salvación... sentí como sus brazos se tensaban alrededor de mi cuerpo. Ya no tenia frío. Ya no tenia tanta hambre. Me susurraba algo al oído, para hacerlos callar...

'¡ASESINO¡Asesino, asesino...'

Podía escuchar como sus voces se perdían, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por salir de eso, lo que fuera, a dar lo que sea

-Sacame de aquí...- Le rogaba, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada mas.

Siento como empiezo a avanzar, el casi me carga porque yo no puedo caminar solo. Escucho...

-Bien Harry, ahora será mas fácil llevarlo a Azkaban- Esa voz... es uno de los que me atormentan. Es...

-WEASLEY- Levanto la mirada, y ahí está el, parado justo delante de Potter, se ve mas grande de como lo recuerdo... En mi mente empieza a tararearse "a Weasley vamos a coronar" y sonrío...

¡SONRIO! Por primera vez en no se cuanto tiempo vuelvo a sonreír: Blaise, Pansy, mis amigos... mi madre...mi casa...el colegio...

-Quidditch- susurro..

-¡No va a ir a Azkaban, Ron! -Oigo que grita el. Lo abrazo más fuerte. Es mi salvación. Mi ángel. Mi todo.

Comienzo a tararear, en voz alta "a Weasley vamos a coronar". Me mira con odio. Mi sonrisa incrementa. Recuerdo todo.

-Es un bastardo desgraciado -Dice otra voz. Otra de las que me culpaban. Otra pelirroja Weasley. La pequeña comadreja... Es bella, llevaba años sin ver algo bello...

-Ginny no lo puedo mandar a Azkaban. Míralo. Además el no lo mato. Yo vi, y fue Snape. Y el ya pago- Oigo que dice Potter resueltamente. A el también lo recuerdo con mayor claridad. Mi enemigo. Mi salvación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento seguro: En sus brazos.

Quisiera poder agradecerle, como fuera pero ahora yo solo puedo pensar en dormir, en que estoy lastimado, en que quiero ver a mi madre y a mi tía, quiero saber de mi padre, donde está y que pasó con mi padrino, así que solo alcanzo a susurrarle...

-Gracias...

Paso a paso, me saca de aquel calabozo. Veo la luna que me recibe como aquella noche... como cuando llegue aquí... como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El aire fresco me llena los pulmones... Ya era hora de volver a vivir.

_-----  
Dame la paz... y te alzaré un templo  
Hazles callar... hay voces aquí  
Dame la paz... pues busco y no encuentro  
El camino de vuelta a vivir  
-----_

-------------------------------------------------

_Notas: Basado en la cancion "Los Renglones Torcidos de Dios", de Mago de Oz. Escuchenla, es muy buena..._

_Por si alguien quiere echar un vistazo, nuestras cuentas por separado son ((Maldito ff que no deja poner links!))  
-Kailey Hamilton (Kayi)  
-MMTXDMB (Magg)_

_Magg y Kayi_


End file.
